


Wait and See

by LelianasSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Conditioning, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: A secret meeting of the Talon higher ups and Widowmaker has piqued Sombra's interest and she is determined to find out exactly what is going on with her favourite spider.





	Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I posted this awhile ago on my writing tumblr and thought I had posted it here, but apparently I hadn't! So here this is... whatever this is! I hope you enjoy it! It was mostly an experiment of writing some Spiderbyte to get more of a feel for the characters.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think!

Staring at the clock for what felt like the millionth time, Sombra huffed as she sat, perched upon a table in one of the corridors at the Talon base. It have been almost two hours since she had seen Gabe, Moira and Akande disappear inside the large meeting room, with a very disinterested Amélie in tow.

Usually, Sombra would have been in that meeting room with them, had it simply been something to do with a mission briefing and yet, here she was, stuck outside, wondering what was going on. She had been running through her mind how to sate this curiosity, because it was unlikely that she would get straight answers from anyone. No, Amélie herself would have to be the best source, she was at least willing to tiptoe around the subject, holding the information enticingly just beyond Sombra’s reach before inevitably giving in or simply giving up.

Narrowing her eyes, Sombra sighed, trying to force herself to focus on the holographic screen in front of her. She was just so bored of waiting! She’d gotten bored of reading through the files that Gabe had asked her to find and read and God knows how many challenging security systems she had broken through in her boredom, simply because she could. She cupped her chin with her hand, tapping the long cybernetic nails against her cheek, tilting her head as if somehow that would possibly make the words she was reading a little more interesting.

Suddenly, there was a click  as the lock on the door shifted and the door opened, making Sombra jump and tear away from her work immediately. It seemed as if the others had remained, as only Amélie and Moira had exited the room, both of them walking towards her.

“Lacroix, we need to run some tests. I trust you’ll be compliant?” Moira spoke, a smile curling at her lips as she took easy, long strides to match Amélie who walked as if she would rather be anywhere else.

“D’accord,” Amélie spoke, sparing a glance at Sombra who was trying hard to focus on her screen further still up the corridor. “I do not think this is necessary though. I am fine.”

“We need to make sure you are in balance all the same.”

“I do not think you have wanted me ‘in balance’ for quite some time, doctor.”

A dry chuckle left Moira’s lips as she stopped and placed a firm hand on Amélie’s arm, stopping her just before the table where Sombra was perched. Her eyes darted for a moment, glancing for a moment to Sombra and meeting her with an amused and all too knowing stare, before fixing her eyes keenly back to Amélie.

“The appointment is at 9am in the laboratory, Lacroix. Do make sure you’re there,” Moira said, with the friendliness of her words not quite matching the expression of her eyes, or the tightening grip on her arm.

“I will be there.”

“Grand! Make sure you are rested for tomorrow,” Moira said, a sly smile spreading across her lips before she turned to where Sombra sat once more. “Good day, Sombra.”

With that, she turned around, taking those long strides back to the door that her and Amélie had just come out of and closing the door with a resounding click as the higher ups of Talon spent more time in their meeting of goodness knows what. Tearing her eyes from the door, Sombra watched as Amélie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment before continuing to walk forward, without any acknowledgement of Sombra’s presence. Quickly, Sombra hopped off the side, walking to try and meet Amélie’s speed as the seemed to walk in the direction of where the agent quarters were situated on this base.

“So… something wrong, araña?” Sombra said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Non, not out here.”

That… definitely wasn’t what Sombra had expected. Usually Amélie would scoff and tell her to go away and leave her in peace, or simply stay silent until eventually Sombra would go away. But this… was neither of these things. This sounded like the beginning of a private conversation and by the tension in Amélie’s shoulders, it seemed like whatever had happened had rattled her somewhat, something that shouldn’t really have happened if the notes Sombra had managed to find were of any indication.

They walked in silence until Amélie opened the room of her door, walking inside and leaving it open for Sombra to follow. Raising her eyebrow, Sombra moved into the room, closing and locking the door firmly behind her before turning to face where Amélie was pacing through the room.

“What’s up amiga? It’s not often that you invite me into your web.”

“I have never invited you here. You make yourself at home whether I let you in or not.”

“That is true, but we both know you have something to say. What was that back there? I thought you were never going to come out!”

“Ah, such a foolish girl.”

“What?”

“You should stop prying into places that do not concern you. They do say that curiosity killed the cat,” Amélie said, her shoulders releasing slightly with the familiar banter between the two of them. “Or do you wish for Talon to capture the cat?”

“So are you going to tell me what happened, or what?” Sombra sighed, rolling her eyes, even as a smirk crossed her lips.

“Ah yes, that is why you waited is it not? For me to tell you everything that you missed? Well, I am being examined to ensure that I do not die.”

“Is that all?”

“No… I do not think it is. There were a lot of questions, a lot of discussion about past missions and questions about… Gérard and about Overwatch. They were looking for something and I do not want to consider what it is they are hoping to find.”

“A gap…”

“Ah, and this is why I let you in here. I know you looked into my file Sombra. They all know, in fact.” Amélie said, her lips quirking upwards. “You were sloppy, mon amie.”

“Am I?”

“They said you left your fingerprints through every aspect.”

“I did? Wow, I must be getting sloppy then,” Sombra laughed, moving towards Amélie and smiling up at her mischievously. “Let me tell you a little secret, I left those on purpose.”

Amélie stood still, watching her in curiosity, waiting for her to elaborate on her schemes.

“There are more files than the ones they let you know about. Or doctor is smart, but genetics are her thing, software and hardware is mine, I know when I want to be seen and I know when not to be seen. We have that in common, don’t you think?”

“What do those files say?”

“They’re details… observations and hypotheses. It seems there are many things that not even Moira likes to share.”

“What do they say?”

“Well, amiga, they say there’s a chance of reversing those changes they made to you. Not completely of course, but definitely ways to regain yourself more fully.”

“Is that why Moira wants to give me constant check ups? It is my memory and emotions she worries about and not anything else?”

“It seems that way, yes.”

“That would explain those questions… but if that is the case, then the others must know too.”

“I suspect, they wanted to keep it hidden from me mostly… I’m pretty tricky!”

“Yes… indeed you are,” Amélie said, smirking slightly. “Merci, Sombra. You have been helpful.”

“Aw, do I get a reward?” Sombra laughed, tilting her head slightly.

For a moment, there was a flash of something that crossed Amélie’s eyes. A spark of something that Sombra had not seen there before, almost as if the thought itself had startled the woman. Her eyes hardened once more though, the look gone in a flash as a practiced smirk crossed Amélie’s lips.

“Perhaps, you will. You will have to wait and see, chérie.”


End file.
